finalfrontier42fandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Federation Colonies
The Terran Federation had heavily colonized the Sol system as well as many other world. By 2624, the Federation had established over seventy major colonies and over 280 minor colonies in the galaxy. Home system colonies *Venus *Luna *Mars **Phobos **Deimos *Jupiter **Io **Ganymede **Europa *Saturn **Titan Extrasolar colonies Major Colonies *Tellus *Vesta *Soror *Terra Nova *Eden Prime *Aquarion *Aerilon *Canceron *Caprica *Gemenon *Leonis *Libran *Picon *Sagittaron *Scorpia *Tauron *Virgon *Vulcan *Kronos *Romulus *Remus *Andorra Prime *Denebola *Thessia *Palaven *Rannoch *Olympus *Heaven *Los Angeles **Alcatraz *New London *New Paris *New Tokyo *New Berlin *Manhattan *Pittsburgh *Gaia *Beta Durani *Orion system **Orion III **Orion IV **Orion VII *Proxima III *Vega IX *Arcturus IV *Aldebaran III *Deneb IV *Tau Ceti IV *Troy *Babylon *Nubia *Atlantis *Lewis *Clark *Avalon *Plymouth *Omaha *Lincoln *Arcadia *Rhea *Kimura *Reth *Kavelin *Hansen *Torres *Barii *Hsiao *Xia *Rhea *Nehru *Beta system **Beta VII **Beta IX Minor Colonies *Lazarus *Ezekiel *Tribute *Babel IX *Concordia *Marseilles *Seattle *Chicago *Genesis *Orkney *Glasgow *Aurora *Icarus *Thebes *Helsinki *Gettysburg *Almaty *Hathor *Yandoa *Oslo *Solaria *Hanoi *Videtu *Warsaw *Lhasa *Joab *Sathur *Seoul *Alpha Prime *Burbank *Sectar *Cimtar *Antilla *Dorvan V *Soltok IV *Umoth VIII *Hakton VII *Juhraya *Marva IV *Salva II *Solosos III *Carillon *Tracken II *Copenhagen *Florence *Malibu *New Norway *Genoa *Brooklyn *Brussels *Monaco *Tribeca *Diego *Vegas *Loki *Javora *Budapest *Victoria *Miridem *Bedlam *Naples *Marduk V *Bliss *Ahnur *Jericho VII *New France *Chi Rho *Bronx *Almaty *Luxor IV *New Germany *Shawshank *Gideon *Turk IX *Kurd IV *Uzbek VII *Vlach V *Greek VI *Arab III *Mijak II *Myrmidon *Cavalier *Luyten *Concord *Lexington *Halcyon *Horizon *Elysium *Demeter *Chiron *Eridanus II *Kiros *Versailles *Circumstance *Skopje *Europa Nova *Belle Terre *Beta Centauri *Procyon V *Camelot *Laputa *Cestus Prime *Tarsus IV *Deneva *Reach *Harvest *Nabu *Korell Prime *Ishtar *Savannah *Jakarta *Harmony *New Harmony *Niobe *Judah Prime *Columbine *Zadar IV *Madrid *Aberdeen *Edinburgh *Venice *Geneva *Barcelona *Stockholm *Dublin *Ragusa II *Tripoli *Memphis *Bristol *Brisbane *Sicily *Kingston *Mantilles *Alondra *Ariannus *Toledo III *Crete *Vespus II *Malta IV *Katarr *Galen IV *Castal III *Anubis *Mecca *Cairo *Trier *Nausicaa *Katana *Herod Prime *Socrates *Aristotle *Chasca *Nodacrux *Ontarom *New Persia *Dorvan V *Red Rocket Rising *Milan *Coral *New Constantinople *New Istanbul *New Siberia *New Sahara *New Jerusalem *New Arabia *Osiris VII *Juneou *Ember *Sparks *Pine Gap *Ardenwood *Hogmarsh *Gothis *Parthia *Macedyn *Carthaan *Cerberus *Enoch IV *Tantalus V *Elba II *Bringloid V *Mariposa *Omega IV *Omega VII *Gamma II *Gamma V *Verona *Illyria *Caledonia Prime *Hephaestus V *New Venus *Calypso V *Amaterasu *Sirona *Salem *Ukran *Meridian *Shanghai *Balkan II *Celt VII *Gault *Kitty Hawk *Briton III *Pict IX *Moab II *Moab III *Maui *Aden *Goa *Singapore *Hong Kong *Batavia *Freedom's Progress *Ferris Fields *New Canton *Botony Bay *Schutz *Rhineland *Krios *Haven *New Haven *Eureka *Saxon IV *Normand II *Glamis *Cawdor *Vienna *Prague *Nottingham *Sojourn *Sarajevo *Kent *York *Devon *Essex *Surrey *Dover *Lancaster *Tuscon *Atlas *Kobe *Asphodel *Madrigal *Chakma *Stanford *Vassar *Stuttgart *Cambridge *Othello *Casablanca *El Dorado *Proteus *Trident *Tyr *Olor *Mindoir *Akuze *Naxell *Zeon *Ekos *Leeds *Birmingham *Manchester *Vatican Prime *Bethlehem *Biko *Binthu *Eletania *Dwarka *Drasta *Sidon *Amador *Pepinia *Sinzar *Flinn Colony *MacArthur Colony *Sargasso *Sinbad IV *Pillum *Delta Vega **Delta III *Miranda **Caliban *Ymir **Selene *Ariel **Shiva **Poseidon *Franklin **Watson *Pompeii **Vesuvius *